Mixed Blood?
by Bubblyblush
Summary: Grandma has come to visit but she doesn't give out candy… Turns out there are things Kagome has been hiding from Inuyasha and he isn't happy when he finds out the hard way… the story is better than the summary.
1. Grandma's Here

**Title – Mixed Blood?**

**Author – Bubblyblush**

**Rating – T**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha, but please ask before using any of my ideas.**

**Summary – Grandma has come to visit but she doesn't give out candy… Turns out there are things Kagome has been hiding from Inuyasha and he isn't happy when he finds out the hard way…**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome slowly approached the said hanyou, "Can I maybe, possibly go home for a few days?" She smiled innocently.

Inuyasha just glared at her in return, "No," Was his curt answer.

"Please I won't take long, there are important things I have to do-"

"Nothing's more important than the shards; you aren't going home and that's final!" His voice rose.

…_Nothing's more important than the shards…_

Hurt flashed across her face before she could hide it, Inuyasha felt guilt hit him like a bucket of ice water as he caught it before she covered it up with a look of indifference.

"Look I don't care what's important to you, I have more important things to deal with then listening to you act like a child," A glare to match her icy tone, "I'm going home, you can go and find your _precious_ jewel shards on your own." Venom dripped from her words before she turned her back and left, leaving Inuyasha to stare after her stunned.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday," Miroku commented, having heard the conversation.

"I think something's going on, she usually just sits you and leaves," Shippo wisely observed, jumping up to perch on Miroku's shoulder.

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted, his eyes never leaving Kagome's distancing form.

"It's true, now that Shippo mentions it. Kagome's been rather emotional the past few days, she did say she had something important to do back in her era but when I asked her if it was more tests she said no." Sango stated, everyone's concern growing.

"That's rather peculiar don't you agree? She only ever goes home to do tests or to restock her supplies." Miroku pondered.

"To be honest, if I were her, I'd just stay in her time," Shippo said, everyone looked at him with wide-eyes, "Not like that! It's not like I want her to go away. It's just that we've already defeated Naraku, and there isn't many shards left so why does she bother to come back?"

Inuyasha had been thinking that ever since they had defeated Naraku over a month ago, she had always returned to them, to him, every time she did leave. Though he was afraid that one day she wouldn't come back, that after every jewel shards had been collected she wouldn't need him anymore. There was no reason for her to return.

"You know we're probably over-thinking this," Sango sighed and leaned against her Hiraikotsu.

"Yeah, Inuyasha did practically say he didn't care about her at all," Shippo blamed the now seething hanyou, earning him a lump on the head. Inuyasha ran after Kagome.

_She _knows_ I don't mean it like that, she knows I care about her… right?_

**:::::::**

Kagome was currently making her way up the hill that the well resided at; she continued to fume over Inuyasha, muttering about 'stupid, self-centered, inconsiderate half demons' and remaining oblivious to the pair of amber eyes watching her in the nearby trees.

Just as she was about to jump in a strong arm caught her around the waist, "If I let you go, I come with you." Inuyasha's voice spoke behind her, his hot breath hitting her ear making her shiver in delight.

"You can't," She replied, looking to the ground.

She had never denied him before, now he was getting suspicious, "Why?"

She didn't want to say but she had to say something, "You'll get hurt." She was all she replied, her hand going to cover his own that still rested on her hip.

"How?" Inuyasha's brows furrowed together in confusion, though please at her touch.

"Please I have to go alone," She pleaded and ignored his question, she squeezed her eyes together tightly, "You've suffered enough hurt in your lifetime, you don't need anymore." Her voice was soft, with sadness lacing it.

"It's either you stay here, or I come with you. I don't care if I get hurt, as long as you're safe that's all that matters to me." Inuyasha stated truthfully, but hoped that she understood that it was also an apology for his remark before.

She chuckled quietly to herself, "I know," Inuyasha relaxed thinking she understood his message, "We wouldn't want your jewel shard detector to delay the quest any longer now, would we?" He could see though the fake smile.

_She really thinks she's just…_

Inuyasha's ears drooped slightly. He had become more emotional since Naraku's demise.

"I have to go Inuyasha, so I guess you can come with me. Just do say I didn't warn you." Kagome said, sounding a bit more like the Kagome he knew.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridle style and leaped into the well, colors of multiple shades of blue, pink and purple surrounded them before they touched down in Kagome's era.

With a single bound Inuyasha leapt out of the well and reluctantly placed Kagome on the ground. They walked together, Inuyasha a little closer than usual, to the main shrine house and walked inside where they were met with a frantic Mrs Higurashi.

"Kagome dear, thank goodness that you're here, I thought you weren't going to make it." Mama briefly hugged her daughter tightly before realizing Inuyasha was there too, "Oh my, Inuyasha you can't be here."

Inuyasha frowned; did Mrs Higurashi decide she didn't like Kagome with a half-breed?

"Sorry dear, I didn't mean it like that. You're always welcome here but Kagome told me that you've been though many awful things and she didn't want to see you hurt again." She explained, seeing the frown form on his tan face.

"Ok, what is going on?! Why can't I be here?! What the hell is this thing that's apparently going to hurt me?!" He was sick of the riddles.

"Just please go back down the well, I'll explain it to you in three days-" Kagome's plea was cut short by a knock at the door. Inuyasha noted that both females fear spiked.

"It's too late; she was meant to come in an hour! She's here early!" Mama Higurashi yelled in a harsh whisper. Another knock at the door was heard.

"Who's here?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome as her mother went to open the door. Kagome's eyes became blank and her voice monotone.

"My grandmother."

**Dramatic cliff hanger if I do say so my self. ;D**

**Please Review!**

**Bubblyblush  
><strong>


	2. Ok, well, I'm a mixed blood

**Title – Mixed Blood?**

**Author – Bubblyblush**

**Rating – T**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha, but please ask before using any of my ideas.**

**Summary – Grandma has come to visit but she doesn't give out candy… Turns out there are things Kagome has been hiding from Inuyasha and he isn't happy when he finds out the hard way…**

* * *

><p>"Go up stairs and I'll be there in a minute." Kagome left no room for argument as she stared Inuyasha in the eye.<p>

He nodded once and leaped up the stairs within a blink of an eye, he was gone. Kagome could hear her bedroom door close just before her mother opened the front one. Kagome clasped her hands together and bowed low and deep.

"Good afternoon Grandmother." Kagome said with little emotion, not letting up her bow.

"It's good to see you again Naomi." She heard the elderly woman address her mother, completely ignoring Kagome.

"And you, Mrs Ridgton." Her mother voice was held a barely detectable shake, "Mr Ridgton." She acknowledged her Grandfather standing quietly behind

Kagome could feel her grandmother eyes on her; she could always tell it was her grandmother's eyes piercing her form, calculating her, "What are you doing standing around? Take my coat, Filth." Her voice was harsh, demanding.

"Yes, Grandmother." Kagome replied softly, finally standing straight again with unseen grace. She held her head down as she took the coat of her grandmothers' shoulders and hung it up on the hook beside her.

"Kagome, why don't you go and set up the spare bedroom for your grandmother?" Her own mother asked, "Then you can continue you study in your room, I'll call you for dinner ok?"

"Yes mother," Kagome nodded and turned to head up the stairs. She grabbed some sheets and blankets for the bed and stripped the old sheets off the bed; she carried the old musty smelling sheets to the laundry after cleaning the room.

As she walked to her bedroom she could hear her mother and grandmother talking in the kitchen. She opened the door to her room and closed it behind her, sliding down to the floor with a sigh and leaned against her closed door.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha spat. He had heard the conversation with his demonic hearing.

Kagome jumped in surprise, forgetting Inuyasha was waiting here.

"You scared me," Kagome accused, a hand over her rapidly beating heart. Inuyasha's glare hardened.

"You didn't answer my question." He glared at her. Inuyasha wasn't mad at her but at what he heard though Kagome thought it was the other way around.

"W-what are you tal-king about." She stuttered, his glare softened as he reached a hand to stoke her soft cheek.

"Shh… I'm not mad at you." Inuyasha reassured, cupping her cheek, "What was going on down there?" Inuyasha's voice lost its harshness.

"My grandmother came to visit." Kagome answered though avoided what he was really asking about.

"Kagome…" He left the warning hanging. Tears started to run down Kagome's cheeks as she knew Inuyasha wouldn't let her off.

"You'll hate me, if you know." Kagome drew her legs up to her chest and sobbed into her knees. She was shaking violently. Inuyasha hated to see Kagome so vulnerable but was glad she was only vulnerable like this with him. It made him feel special to her, something only she could do. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her slightly.

"Kagome, I could never hate you. Doesn't matter what happens I'll always be there for you." He whispered genteelly. She latched on to him and eventually calmed down, still in Inuyasha's embrace.

"Are you going to tell me now?" His voice was quiet, afraid that she'd start crying again. Lord knows he hated her tears because he was usually the cause of them.

"I guess so," Kagome sniffled, smiling a little because it was so like Inuyasha to be determined to get the problem out of her even if it killed him. Inuyasha stood up, carrying Kagome bridal style, and set them both on the bed. She sighed.

"I don't know where to begin." She stated with a slight chuckle.

"From the start." He encouraged, getting himself comfortable and leaning against the wall.

"Ok, well, I'm a mixed blood."

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you didn't expect that! Ok I just want to say that I'm not trying to discriminate against anyone with 'mixed blood,' it was just a random idea because Inuyasha's a half demon, I thought, "I wonder how he'd react to Kagome having 'mixed blood.'" but I asked some readers in another one of my stories if they wanted Kagome to turn hanyou and majority said they have read so many like that they had gotten bored of it. So this is the closest thing to it was this. So please don't say I'm being racist because that is not my intention.<strong>

**My other stories are still coming! I'm re-rewritting No longer needed. Fixing any mistakes and just making them flow a little better, so I'm just cruising along at the moment.**

**Feel free to give me the hurry up on any particular story, including the ones I've taken down.**

**I think that's all, thank you for reading that if you did!**

**Bubblyblush :)**


End file.
